


【气宇轩扬】夜帐

by lpmnbll



Category: Dead Like Me
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpmnbll/pseuds/lpmnbll
Relationships: Mason (Dead Like Me)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Like A Virgin Commentfic Meme





	【气宇轩扬】夜帐

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet like vanilla (running_with_assassins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/running_with_assassins/gifts).



夜帐

1.又想欺负我。这也算欺负？

初雪，总是被赋予了某种神圣的意义，代表一种特殊的仪式感。

这一年的初雪来的不早不晚，宋继扬和王皓轩的休息日恰好赶在了一起。两个人不约而同选了离上海和金华最近的莫干山。

下午时间总是过的很快，两个人在法式梧桐大街，手牵着手，两只手一荡一荡，宋继扬调皮，总是喜欢让他背着跑，就喜欢紧紧搂着王皓轩的脖子，这只大狗狗就这样被小猫咪指挥着来回奔跑，累了就随便找个石头坐下休息。

拗不过宋继扬的哀求，王皓轩还是答应他，去马场感受一下拍骑戏的快感。

“小心点，这里路不好。”王皓轩把外套下摆拉出来，扶着宋继扬帮他换上马术的服装，自己把衣服随便一扔，翻身骑上马背。

“那个...皓轩，不是，咱俩骑一匹啊...”他拽着王皓轩的衣袖，说不出的感觉。

“那也可以两匹马，但我不保证能帮你把缰绳拉着。”他双手环臂，懒散地踩着马镫，露出一脸特别欠的表情。

“啊？”宋继扬一个嘴巴张开啊了几秒钟，抿嘴，脸颊微红，默默伸手拉了下衣服。

“快啊，坐上来，还能吃了你？”王皓轩拍他前面的马鞍，皮质的，随着他手掌起落发出闷闷地声响。

王皓轩接过宋继扬的小手，勾着他腰，伸手揽住对方的肩将他乖乖按在自己前面的空位上。

“腿张开点儿，你这样，等下夹不紧。”王皓轩的手指硕长，可以把一瓣圆润的臀部牢牢包住，并且灵活揉捏，他指节卡住臀缝，将他屁股往两边分开来点儿。

“哦...”宋继扬眨了眨眼，睫毛震颤。

骑马就骑马...可就是，姿势不大雅观，腿也分太开了。

宋继扬还是有点怕颠，他说慢点儿慢点儿，等下再加快，王皓轩就一点点踢着马腹。缓缓抱着他，看着天上的暖日，望着远处的山峦，再看看身后和爱人骑马留下彼此的脚印。

两人挨得极近，侧脸相贴，胸膛被手指撕裂的伤口一模一样，埋在其中的手指交缠，手指交叠，掌心的热度烫的吓人。

宋继扬能轻易感知到他趴在自己耳边，呼吸频率的细微变化，就更别说抵在他身上的那团硬挺的火热了。当然，王皓轩硬是拉着他坐在一起自然有自己的意味。

王皓轩最喜欢亲他耳后的一小片肌肤，每当你的舌尖扫过那寸皮肉，他都会激颤着软倒在自己身下，面色潮红，伴随着止不住的喘。他知道宋继扬碍于旁边游客太对，两个人姿势又过于亲密，脸红心跳的咬着牙不想接话，就故意吮着他的耳垂，又掰过他的头与他轻吻，还觉不够，伸舌顶入他的唇齿之间，缠住他的舌头。

毛茸茸的头发扫过颈侧肌肤，抿唇嘬了一下，又用牙齿轻轻刮弄。伸手钻进他衣服，在那腰侧掐了一下，手指滑出衣襟，将手指伸进去，顺着紧实的腰线摸到乳头上，捏了捏胸前的肌肉，却绕过本来很敏感的乳头。

王皓轩轻轻趴他耳边喘气，气息说明了他的需求，一副薄唇舔吻他脖颈的时候说不出的温柔，令宋继扬紧张的吞咽了一下口水，一副等着什么的样子。

“冷不冷？”手指打着圈从你胸膛经过，然后游走到侧肋，抚过胯骨，最后手指停在他有点兴奋的私处，揉捏着问。手上时轻时重地撸动腿间的性器，手指在渗出液体的马眼处逡巡。

这只小东西被亲吻的时候，明明茫然无措，还能维持一本正经的表情用屁股把人推开。

“等下就不冷了。”一旦被逗弄而又不得纾解时，宋继扬就会露出像是要哭出来的表情，只能意乱情迷地点点头。

“嗯......皓轩。”他身体开始泛红，脖子上遍布吻痕，眼中一片水光，急促的吸着气的嘴里吐出自己的名字，仰着尚未降温的脸颊，闭着眼享受王皓轩用手指轻轻摩挲自己的眉心、眼睫、颧骨、鼻梁、嘴唇。

宋继扬摸不清他的意图，也愿意顺从他的暗示，任凭他拉开自己的拉链，用手指揉搓自己已经微微勃起的性器。为了方便他动作，宋继扬刻意的挺胸收腹，腰部的肌肉不自觉地绷得很紧。

“嗯？”

王皓轩嘴唇还在继续，只是从下颌转移到了喉结、脖子、衣领处裸露的一小块肌肤。他用牙齿将棉质的布料叼起，伸出温热的舌舔弄锁骨处的皮肤，将这位害羞的小男友，生生吮吸得一阵激灵。

“才刚开始，马还没跑呢，扬扬。”手从被揉捏的前胸拿出来，从微张的唇间挤进去，诱哄般的胡乱翻搅，却得到非常配合的舔舐，手指技巧性的在里面顶弄。

“不行，你又，又想欺负我...不行....”宋继扬主动回头寻他的嘴巴，他的唇瓣的柔软，他的嘴唇微厚，唇珠，吻起来很舒服。

唇舌分开时，王皓轩朝他低语。

“我就蹭蹭，不进去。”

“这算欺负？”

“扶着你的后颈侵占？”王皓轩指腹在手腕内侧磨蹭，力道非常轻，但偏偏就是这种力度，这种地方，让他不可抑制地发抖，令人发软的感觉从手腕传递到身体其他部位。

“扯开你的衬衫抚摸？”手掌贴着身体轮廓，缓慢地，从肩膀到脊骨，沿着脊骨向下。脊背上湿黏的吻，咬出牙印的手指，湿漉漉地贴在脸上的头发。王皓轩几指两下解开了腰带，手在裤子里从前面挤到后面，指尖陷进后穴。

“剥下你的裤子揉捏？”隔着两层布料，边走边撸触感并不明显，但它还是越来越硬，试图冲破内裤的阻隔。

“那不戴套，从后面进入呢？王皓轩感觉到宋继扬开始不受控的想要，警觉的抽出手，在被拉着手去开拓之前，在裤子上胡乱蹭了蹭被舔的湿漉漉的手。

又是那种黏糊糊的吻落在他后颈，快感连连，从后颈到臀间。

王皓轩太了解他的敏感点。

那双手指只在里面转了两圈就顺利找到敏感点，王皓轩微微曲起手指，用指节不断刮弄那一点。

王皓轩一手弄着宋继扬后面，另一手在两个乳头上面不断揉捏，不一会儿宋继扬骑在他腿上的双腿就开始打颤，有逐渐收拢的趋势，性器因为无人照看高高耸立，刚想伸手自己弄，被狠狠的制止。

他手指温热而柔软，仿佛带着爱意的滑腻触感，缓缓地进入，小心熟练的扩张。

“算...”他撒娇一样的磨蹭，腿主动打开，接受温柔的抚慰，急促的喘息溢出喉咙，后面被进入了两根手指去搅弄，他快要哭了。

整个人早就虚软无力，想要趴在马背上，可后面还被王皓轩两根手指研磨碾揉着，整个身体只能贴着他后面，一边感受那顶的有点痛的大东西，一边收缩着后面，一下没蹬好马镫，反倒让自己直接坐在王皓轩手指上，马背不断颠簸，整个人被快感磨的难忍。

“腿...腿磨得好疼呢...”腿想要夹紧，只能岔着，又累又难受，他忍不住小声嘟囔。

“老公...我们回去吧...”刚刚还叫着名字，突然叫了声只在床笫之欢时的昵称，王皓轩喉中干咳，原本被他小屁股蹭的那地方更加胀痛了。

“为什么，不是你要我带你骑马吗？”宋继扬嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟出来，他的表情和情绪就明显不对了，他太需要来几发酣畅淋漓的性爱，这样磨下去腿夹的疼了，腰也要断了。

“唔...难受...”直到宋继扬的大腿根都被磨得有点红的时候，嘴里发出的呻吟声终于变得有些不成调子。王皓轩还捏着前面不让他好好射，一边加快了骑马的速度。

“想射....”他身体越发的不受控制，燥热，急迫，像是有了自主意识，渴求着冲破理智的阻挠，迎合对方的动作。

“回去不好玩，你骑我，不如骑马好玩儿。”

“你...我怎么骑你了...”宋继扬一副被委屈欺负的样子，还带着微薄的怨气，咬着牙不给他诱人犯罪的小奶音了。

“啊，那我骑你，行不行？嗯？”王皓轩玩心大起，闷哼抓挠喘息，突然猛的震一下。

夹住马背，用力踢了一下，马儿步伐加快，小步跑了起来。宋继扬双腿难耐的想要夹紧，又随着马匹奔驰的动作被强行按下身子，憋得脸红得不到释放，缩在衣袖里的拳头紧紧握着。

“不要....啊....你烦不烦....”被过于激烈的顶弄逼得大口喘息，从喉咙深处发出含混不清的字音，带着混杂着咒骂的呻吟声。一点点冷风吹进湿漉漉的股缝间，有点痒，激得人打颤。

浑身蚂蚁啃噬一般的瘙痒。

他不想要手指，他想要他进入，他需要那种柔软紧缩的触感。

前面被钳制着，欲望久久得不到纾解，宋继扬憋得又急又气，一声声喊着王皓轩、王老师、老公都快带哭腔了。

“在你哭的时候，插的更用力，也算？”王皓轩从背后手掌托着他腰，打着圈的舌头吸着耳垂，让他的身体不至于因为爽到发颤而软倒。

天啊，要软了。

电流蔓延的瞬间，还是很爽。

“扬扬，你就像个小蛋黄酥，又酥又软的外皮，热烫的内馅，软软的..一捏就流油。”

“一口咬下去，酥皮连着内馅，填满口腔，爽啊。”王皓轩另一只手又不安分起来，双手握上他的小兄弟，有节奏地撸动起来。

“啊啊...别说了...别说了...老公”哼哼的有种撒娇的意味，脚主动摩擦的让他快点。恶作剧一样快速收缩了几下后穴，偏偏王皓轩听了那声老公以后像是被点开了什么开关，那一下又深又快，宋继扬仿佛后身被劈开了一样的麻。

“老公，老公，回去操我...好不好...唔唔...”叫的也格外的诱人，像只紧紧攀着自己幼猫。

“你看你多敏感，就只是手，都要射了。”他开口黏稠的液体被推进口腔，毫无章法的乱舔，急躁的肢体磨蹭，让吻变得黏腻，色情。

反正别人听不到，宋继扬便丝毫不压抑自己在品尝到快感后的呻吟，哪怕有一半的情绪并未沉溺其中，性的冲动也可以吞噬仅存的理智。

“老公...嗯...让我射嘛...”小奶音尾音愉悦婉转勾人，带着一股子媚劲，求操的话语挂在嘴边马上要溜出来。整个人泛着春光，从沁出汗珠的额头到齿痕交错的颈侧，从红白交错的胸膛到湿润黏腻的指尖，从急速起伏的小腹到被掰得颤抖不止的大腿，无一不被征服。

欠操，不冷了？

“嗯，欠操。”

“不冷了~”

“那你玩儿，玩儿够了没有啊...嗯...唔...”王皓轩鼻尖靠近他，沿着颈椎骨描绘。宋继扬汗珠沿着额角，流进眼角，刺的眼睛发红，开口抽抽噎噎的求饶，被插得毫无反抗之力的肠道突然收紧，被撑开到极限的肠道跟着颤动，涨得发紫的性器本该射不出任何东西。

2.就怪你，我都感冒了。

和王皓轩缠绵的滋味太过迷醉沉溺，一不小心就容易越界，太容易擦枪走火。

被抱下来，缓了好半天，走了不远，宋继扬就停了下来，面前不高的灌木上结了一串串绿色的小小果实。

王皓轩正仔细地观察，宋继扬就伸手摘了一个，填进嘴里。王皓轩转头去看他，他作了一个噤声的手势，然后又摘了一个，从身上带的水壶里倒水冲了冲送到王皓轩嘴边。

王皓轩不明所以，还是张口接了，这果实稍微有点酸甜，嚼起来满口清香。还是想继续逗他，就一直丢着果子给他吃，宋继扬用小布袋又摘了点装起来，然后拉着他又绕了几个地方，不仅收获了形形色色的山果，甚至还从倾倒的朽树干边缘摘了几朵修长的的，枯褐色颇丑的蘑菇。

丛林中的路，宋继扬一直拉着王皓轩的手，像是小时候牵着爸爸的手一样，特别有安全感。

耐不住倦意的宋继扬横躺在王皓轩的腿上，聆听夜风里清脆悦耳的铃音，在半梦半醒之间徘徊。

直至耳边传来平稳均匀的呼吸声，王皓轩就俯下身来，拨开沾染上薄汗的碎发，在额前落下一吻。

宋继扬鼻尖抵着王皓轩小腹，心想说那东西自己也有，有什么好尴尬的，不过就是凑近了一点而已。

有洗涤剂的味道，又有王皓轩自己的味道，闻起来很清爽，又莫名觉得脏，这部位本身就是性的意味，宋继扬想，欲望大概就是这个味道。他还在想，如果今天王皓轩穿平时那一套，可能形状会更明显。

“这么热情？”王皓轩感受着他那张小脸埋在自己腿间的画面，还是忍不住吹了个口哨。

“切。”宋继扬抬头呲牙咧嘴的伸出舌头吓唬他，面前那条裤子的拉链，好像自己用牙齿稍微努力一下就能咬开。

“刚刚我都快从马背掉下来了....干嘛不扶住我。”宋继扬脑子又开始很乱，他很久没这么慌过了。

“扬扬不是挺爽的吗，摇晃的很，分别是你吓到马了。”王皓轩无可奈何地说，眨眨眼，俯身去亲他的嘴唇。每亲一下，睫毛就轻轻擦着宋继扬的额头。

他扳过这张他小脸，嘴唇缠上嘴唇，含着舌头吮吸翻卷。

“扬扬...你可以呼吸别那么急促吗”过了会王皓轩又说，“我身体能感受到。”

“那你可以不硬吗？”宋继扬呛他，“倒是别硬啊，你快管住它。”

“不能。”王皓轩低着头朝向他，宋继扬可以看到他微微张开的眼睛里的漆黑，感觉像是被吸进去了。

他扶住宋继扬的头，下身轻轻往前一顶，裤子布料一下子蹭到宋继扬的嘴唇，扑面而来的味道让他脑袋空白，他以为自己会抓狂，但他没有，只是身体僵硬，觉得羞耻。

很羞耻。可是又很兴奋。

“就你这张脸，还张着嘴，谁看了不硬。”王皓轩手指穿过他的头发，手感软软的，像雏鸟羽毛搔在掌心里一样微妙。

“才没有，我多纯良啊...”宋继扬听见自己得意的声音，仰视他，微微张嘴，舌尖伸出来舔了一下上唇。宋继扬中指指尖刮着他的拉链，一手摸上勃起的性器时粗糙的很，指尖时不时掠过前端揉揉按按的。

衣服早就因为窸窸窣窣的动作滑落在腰侧，没给他脱掉，从背后拢着他，一手按上乳头，捏了捏，又和往常一样用拇指和食指捻了捻。

王皓轩不言不语，闲适地靠着，居高临下地看他表演。

他小手先是交叠着裹住柱身，认真撸动，接着想起什么，又碰了碰旁边的圆球，轻轻搓揉了几下。

“去你的。是你不行好吧，我才挑逗几下，你就硬的充血了。”扣在腰上的手掌顺理成章地往下滑，根本不用他撩拨，王皓轩那根性器就已经迫不及待地弹了弹。

两个人再也没有工夫拌嘴，宋继扬渐渐坐不住，长腿越夹越紧，赤裸的足尖勾着，他皱着眉，正卖力的吞吐侍弄着那活儿。

纤长的脖颈梗着，那秀气的长眉拧成川字，睫毛垂着，轻轻舔舐，又吮了一下，舌头抚弄上下。

一边咬着，一边情不自禁发出极轻的吟叫，嘴巴勉强能含下一半，小手也没闲着，无论是下半截还是底部都照顾的周到，喘息声越来越大，到最后胯部也微微上下小幅度地应和。

一双手手指四处作恶，刮过痒处又不肯抚慰，闹得王皓轩骚动不已。

“好爽....好爽....”王皓轩哪里受得住这种撩拨，即刻抓着他头发同他一起动了起来。

被他弄得有些失去了自制，分出一只手抬起他的下巴，堪称发狠地和他接吻。他贪恋这种困兽般的疯狂，吻得激情，舌头有好几次刮上了对方的齿列。

“很快就到了，还有几分钟，坚持一下。”边吻边摸摸宋继扬脖子，刺痛却只让快感更加来势汹汹，恨不得就着舌口相接的方式。

端口的水润更加明显，那东西仿佛已烧到腹中，王皓轩勉强地粗重喘息，脑中绷成一根弦，将精液全部交了出去。

“你爽了，我还没有...”宋继扬手如玉如瓷，光滑白洁，故意用劲儿按在粗长器物之上，爽快地轻哼一声，揉了两下，扶着他的腿在一旁剧烈地咳嗽起来。

他把眼神传达过去，“换个姿势。”两条修长的大长腿却分来，两腿之间高高竖着那根东西迎面对着王皓轩打招呼，甚至随着后穴里手指刮弄的动作颤了颤。

“怎么吞了啊，难受吗？”王皓轩低头亲吻宋继扬眼角，温柔得不得了。

宋继扬摇摇头，又点头：“不难受，就是太大了...嘴酸...你能不能变小呀~”

王皓轩低头看了下，那嘴角果然有些泛红。他指尖在穴口周围绕了一圈，又弹了两下，感觉对方发抖了，才将纤长的食指伸进去，粗略地摸揉动作，又塞入一根拇指。两指分开，撑出细微的褶皱。

触感温热，冷血动物都被火烤出了暖来。

宋继扬向后挪了挪，皱了眉，凤眼微眯，靠在树干上，把腿又伸直了些，一条折起来，另一条试探地搭上王皓轩的肩。

“薛洋....”

王皓轩突然，说不出话来，他被宋继扬刚刚突然胡乱叫出的名字给惊到了，已经远离四个月的感觉，一下子又回来。他一时分不清楚宋继扬这种癖好是什么时候养成的。

“你不是在片场，就想这样做？忍那么久，来啊。”他勾出个笑，把人扯到自己腿上，膝盖正抵住尾椎骨，身体倾斜着悬在半空，下体更加无遮无拦。

分得足够开了。

王皓轩扫了一眼，能看见那禁闭的小口，穴肉紧张地蠕动，连带线条分明的小腿也紧绷，一张一合，粉嫩得显然生涩。

“晓星尘”的影子隐隐约约的在他脑子里闪现。

宋继扬的“晓星尘”十足是个美人，冰肌玉骨而骨肉匀停，眉眼秀挺俊逸，眼尾些微下弯而显得温存，又总是把自己梳理得整整齐齐，哪怕是这般境地。

主动起来简直要命。

“怎么不做？”宋继扬怕他没能接受自己的这个提议，眼见他本来还忍着，脸却愈发泛红，逐渐挣扎起来，他举起手，覆住王皓轩紧收的手指，掌心正盖在指骨处，只觉光滑又坚硬，手掌又好大。

“会不会难受，扬扬。”王皓轩用手指间刮到了会阴，时不时地刮过阴囊和会阴，每碰一下宋继扬就要缩一下，后面收缩的时候绞紧手指，拔出来时带着羞人的闷响，宋继扬没忍住从唇角溢出一丝呻吟来。

宋继扬难耐，扭动不已。

“不会，我们继续好不好？别出戏好吗？”他用舌头和牙齿挑逗王皓轩站立的乳尖，双手伸到身后，将那根胀大充血的男性器官按进自己的臀缝，一边上下蹭。

王皓轩还是不肯进去，只在敏感点来回磨蹭，性器胀痛着去摩擦宋继扬的大腿内侧，让他很想夹紧双腿。

王皓轩站在薛洋的角度踟躇着，他下不去手。

虽然手臂瞬间箍紧，浮起的发丝像针刺一样，自有意志地往上竖，指骨凶狠地钳住他下巴，那双眼睛弧线优美，狠起来却像烧红的银刀片，尖锐又冷。

可是，让他狠狠的去下面去冲撞晓星尘，他下不去手。

宋继扬伸着舌头去舔王皓轩的喉结，也不咬，只用舌尖画圈，明显感觉到好几下巨大的吞咽动作后，挺腰用性器蹭到了王皓轩的小腹，礼尚往来。

床上再怎么没羞没臊，以这种姿势被打屁股也着实超出了常人耻度下限，宋继扬不禁避开了王皓轩揶揄的视线，小声道：“我代入角色，就会……”

“会更想要？会更兴奋？？”王皓轩附身将人捞了起来，自己半靠在床头，这种体位他要蹂躏那两团肉可是方便多了。他捏橡皮泥似的祸祸着手感极佳的小屁股。

“嗯...我幻想着，薛洋在床上...那么对晓星尘....我就...我就想要...”他在唇齿交缠的喘息间哑声道。

宋继扬听话地搂住他脖子，随后便感受到那物重新紧紧地嵌回了自己身体，再次鲜明起来的痛感使他眉头微皱，同时喉咙中也溢出了一声餍足的低吟。

王皓轩浑浑噩噩回到了薛洋的空间，那种狠厉的感觉一时半会无法出戏。分明没兴致了，被他一勾又烧起来，等结束时已不知是何年月。

“能..抱我吗阿洋...”他想了想，突然主动地向后迎合，双腿大大撇开，把王皓轩都惊了一惊，响起了“啪”的一声脆响，温热肠壁随之猛一收缩。

“我想，躺你怀里。”宋继扬小声建议，神色挺认真，脸颊的血色透过瓷白的皮肤，眼含春意。

“说，说是.....能进得比之前更深。”

“道长，听谁人这么说？”

“魏无羡....”

“原来每次去找他竟是讨论这等荒淫事，竟是比小倌会勾人，会吃人，道长...就这么想被我操？”王皓轩掐住宋继扬的脖子扯过来，手臂伸直，将人挂在半空，仅有脚尖点地，颤抖不已。

侧脸尖削，下颔骨如精雕细刻，凤眼上挑，但是紧紧咬着双唇，不回话。

“啊？不说？”王皓轩下身的动作往狠了来，刚全根没入就死命抽插。力气又大，揉着两瓣臀肉像揉面团似的，那性器从穴里拔出头，就必然被肉团裹住伺候，不肯漏风的。

“不说，那就是还不够啊，晓道长。”每次入到最深，抽又才抽出来一点儿。

“啧啧，道长这口穴还算销魂...看来是忍了很久了”。王皓轩轻喘了一声，听起来挺爽的样子，嘴上还在言语戏弄着。

“没有...你饶了我...饶了我吧...”王皓轩歪着头，冷眼看宋继扬抓着他，真的像极了那个被自己逼得无路可走的可怜人儿，像濒死者抓浮木，小手紧贴着手背脉络。

被甩开后晃荡几下，又忍不住搭上小臂，挨着发力时勃起的青筋。

“什么清风明月，射得比我还多，早想着和我苟且合欢了吧，我的道长。”明明每次抽插，都能听见浸入其中的水声，混着啪啪的拍打声，响得他耳朵都红了。

“啊...闭嘴...休要胡说！！”宋继扬蹙眉辟谣，又夹了夹臀。他俩抱着干的正爽时，从后面来了一队游客，熙熙攘攘的人群路过，宋继扬紧张的不断夹着穴，这一突然举动惹恼了王皓轩。

“啊，啊.....动作太大会被阿菁发现。”性器还埋在宋继扬屁股里，下身翻涌着摩擦生出的热流。他跨坐在身下人的腿间，两手随意撑了几下，就自顾自地晃了起来，细腰扭着。

“那看让她发现，就让她听着！！让宋岚也听着！！”性器进了一半，宋继扬的指甲紧紧扣住鼎边，指甲壳白得透明，身体簌簌发抖。

“阿，阿洋...你住口！！”宋继扬勉强喘息，脑袋一片昏沉，有些微刺痛。

“还有比你更贱的吗？”他翻身让他跪趴下来，臀部高高翘起，肩膀支撑着上半身，头埋在他双腿间，被他抓着头发为他口交，一只手被刚牵引着伸向后穴，两根手指放进去，抽插，抠挖，有破碎的呻吟声从宋继扬被塞得满满的口中漏出来，有透明的液体从他的前端滴下来。

轻微的“嗯，嗯”的声音，闭上眼睛，有什么凉凉的东西划过眼角。吮吸够了耳垂的人顺着他的脸颊向眼尾吻去，半路尝到了什么咸涩的东西。

“我..我入戏了...阿洋，阿洋...好难受...”调子又软又媚，配合着他欲求不满的神情，刚刚哭过的通红的眼眶，羞耻不堪的姿势，让刚想要把他压在身下，直到弄坏为止。

“道长，怎么今日，似狐狸精一般？嗯？”王皓轩手上带着两个人的精液揉捻宋继扬乳头，两只乳首被揉捻的又红又肿，微痛却戴着蚂蚁噬心般的麻痒窜上心尖。

宋继扬被衣服缠着，只能哼唧几声，屁股顺着王皓轩的手指动了动，直接便插到了更深的地方。

“阿洋...操我...不要折磨我了...求你...”他又摸了摸对方光滑的脖颈，十指纤长，指甲透亮。

“终于肯说了，是不是早就想这样干了，每天冷着脸，半夜发骚，故意勾引我？”

“嗯....阿洋，给我...”鼻子里发出媚气十足的声音，刚放松了所有的牵引线，宋继扬的身子由肩膀跟膝盖支撑着，王皓轩双手和插在他后穴里的那根滚烫的肉棒帮他保持平衡，虽然傀儡没有自主行动的能力，但身体上的感觉还在。

“阿洋...我想要...”宋继扬觉得肩膀和脖子都酸疼不已，难受完全盖过了快感，嘴里含着东西没发开口，但鼻子里发出的呻吟渐渐变成了痛苦的闷哼。

“道长，夹紧一点，全射给你了，不是想要么，嗯？”他看着身下的这个人儿，和晓星尘一样的眉眼，湿热乖顺，垂眼颦眉，情热的红痕浮于肌肤之上，鼻梁挺直而粉唇微抿，安安静静的，招人疼。

“舒服了？晓道长？”王皓轩瞧着，手上用劲，就连肉体的撞击都逐渐变得麻木，唯有快感犹如无穷无尽，将他抛向高处，未及下落便又跃向另一个高处。

“舒服。”宋继扬使劲浑身解数想让王皓轩狠狠操干自己，他渴望冲撞，渴望结合，希望王皓轩埋首在他胸前，为自己沉迷。

“再说一次？”王皓轩攥紧了他的头发，倾身亲吻他湿漉漉的眼睫，吸吮啃咬他柔润的唇，性器随着他的动作嵌入了最深处，而后几乎整根拔出，瞬间又抵回了原位。

“舒服...”

“舒服....爽....”宋继扬甚至听不清自己后来发出的声音，只在恍惚中看到王皓轩一手覆在他失去知觉的手背上，温柔地抚摸他僵硬的手指，最终与他十指相扣。

他从背后，握紧了那双手。

抓得特别的紧。

“好爽....阿洋，你个登徒子...”宋继扬被人憋的满脸通红，就剩下一张嘴，什么脏话下流话都往外冒，却被王皓轩撩的周身起火，要自燃了。唯有一支舌头一张嘴是自由地。

宋继扬那物就蹭在王皓轩胸腹，在激烈的顶撞之下呻吟都渐渐变了调，王皓轩被包裹得愈发紧密，当下知晓宋继扬是又要来了，竟还分神以拇指抵住了他铃口，不准他先发泄。

被完全占有的巨大满足感仿佛足以让他溺亡其中，前端再次硬生生被插硬了，挺立起来，涨得难受。

王皓轩的会意，手伸过去抚弄，食指一圈一圈绕，挑逗着最敏感脆弱的神经。

“阿洋...我想去了....你且让我去...”宋继扬亲了他一口，将双腿攀了上去，同他耳鬓厮磨道，整个人都在抖，几乎要哭出来。

“你一叫，我又想干你了道长，我还没玩儿够啊。”他略微抽身而出，双手把住宋继扬的膝弯，将他两腿朝两侧分开，抓着再次抬了头的小家伙撸动了两下，扬了扬下巴，直直插入其中，狠命操弄。

宋继扬配合着微抬两下胯，好让性器进得更深，抵住软肉，用内壁的摩挲抚慰自己，也满足对方。

他倒是个心细的人，两手扶着身上宋继扬的臀，也轻轻地捏，添点刺激。

“那你，你快点儿啊，道长受不住了...道长腰折了去了...”宋继扬脑子里从来就不存在有羞有臊的概念，从方才欢爱的过程中，更是隐隐感受到王皓轩能够从自己言听计从的行动中获取精神上的欢愉，如此一来，他自是心甘情愿对一切要求乖乖照做。

他搂住了他脖子，试着跟随王皓轩两手的辅助托举力量动了动，那种新奇的快感再次浮现，一朝拿到身体的掌控权，宋继扬很快便掌握了要领，屁股被抓得久了，又热又胀，旧伤还隐隐作痛，但更多的是别样的刺激。

“要死了...薛洋，皓轩，要死了，啊啊...”他一边动着，一边情不自禁在王皓轩耳边发出极轻的吟叫，王皓轩哪里受得住这种撩拨，双手捧着他屁股，即刻抓着他腰同他一起动了起来。

两个喘息越来越重，一个趋于粗重，一个更细碎些。

“皓轩？那是谁？是哪个小白脸？？”王皓轩魂穿回不来了，猛烈进攻更让他无暇吐出多一个字的音节，只能在低吟中断断续续啊啊啊的小声叫着。

宋继扬叫得起劲，也不耐这蜻蜓点水的抚弄，拍开他的手，自己套弄起来，前端的高潮伴上后穴的极致兴奋，他射在小腹上，白色浊液流了几滴下来，冰凉的触感激得他浑身一紧，内壁又是一缩，体内的性器好像反应挺剧烈，明显又硬了点。

他很奇怪的，跟王皓轩上床就没有这种假高潮，每次都是真爽。

王皓轩对他的声音很是敏感，尤其是夹杂着薛洋，阿洋这种让人想要凌虐意识的喊声，听他叫薛洋，仿佛不是自己，他就忍不住了，又抱着人狠狠顶弄了数十下，直到隐约有了射精的预感才停了下来。

短时间内的数次大幅抽插逐渐由艰涩变得顺畅，很快便开始顶撞得他臀瓣啪啪作响，陌生的奇妙快感自尾椎一路攀上脊柱。

宋继扬刚刚被玩弄的意识还有些混沌，觉得自己的头发黏在脸上有些痒，下意识地伸手去摸，手却在半路被另一只冰凉的手掌握住了。

手的主人将他的碎发抹开，换成额头贴上来。

“怎么了？出这么多汗。”

“还不是怪薛洋，一下子把三年没干的，全干完了.....公狗腰....”

3.“小朋友，哥给你点补偿？”

每年的初雪都是令人期待的，就像小朋友期待过年一样。雪为冬天这个词增添了点味道。下了初雪，才代表凛冬已至，才可以懒洋洋地和喜欢的人躺在飘窗里，呆呆地看着窗外的雪花飘下，什么事也不干，毫无负罪感。

温酒、火炉、三五好友、外面扑簌簌的雪，缺一不可，道不尽的雪夜情趣。

“把手给我。”

这一日，宋继扬和王皓轩心血来潮爬到了山顶，而后宋继扬就后悔了，嘟着小嘴巴吵吵着冷死宝宝了，王皓轩扯着他的长衣袖，把自己的衣服打开来，拉着他的手，直接贴着身体暖着。

“饿了没有，我给你把饭热一下？吃点就暖了。”王皓轩拥着他，热气直接呼到他脖子里，本能地令人感到不安，肆意游走的指尖穿过发丝，蹭过耳垂，加剧了身体的敏感程度。

“不要~我冷，你不要走。”宋继扬使出一贯的撒娇伎俩，用刚刚暖了几度的指尖勾着他的腰，不准他离开半步。王皓轩每想挣扎一下，他的小猫脑袋就抵着他下巴和鼻尖蹭啊蹭的，王皓轩只好紧紧抱着他一动不动。

“嗯？这么舍不得我？”一改那副漫不经心的姿态，嘴角弯起上扬的弧度。

“嗯。”一个拖着尾音的“嗯”，添了一丝慵懒，多了丝妩媚，平添了黏腻的情欲气息。

王皓轩还是服了软，只好由着他抱着，双手在自己后背和腰部不停换着手法又撩又摸。他弯下腰拿饭盒，饭盒很重，是早起王阿姨为他俩细心准备的鸡蛋西蓝花和什锦玉米粒炒饭，因为放在保温盒里，所以恰好冒着热气。

“乖乖坐，吃好我们可以去那边篝火晚会，好不好？”

“啊~要你喂我。”宋继扬手顺着他的侧腰摸上来，落到了他的脖颈上。然后趴在他耳边，轻柔柔的吹了口气。

“好好好，那你先松手，进去吃，外面太冷了。”王皓轩停放在肩膀上的手转而穿过腰际，另一只手绕过后膝，双臂微微用力，将他拦腰抱起。轻轻把他塞到帐篷里，像是安置小猫猫一样，直楞楞看着他，一勺一勺的喂食，宋继扬乖乖张口，啾咪啾咪啾咪吞下去。

“咦，有个可爱的小豆豆。”

“小绿豆，吃不吃，张嘴。”

“不吃~”

“不吃那你说什么。”

“看它很可爱啊～”

吃好饭，王皓轩给他套上大棉衣，宋继扬扯过他一直粘腻的接吻，从包里掏出围巾给王皓轩围上。王皓轩摸摸鼻子侧身让开，屁颠屁颠儿的跟着男盆友一起坐在篝火旁边，也不看大家表演，就只是捧着小脸，小脚内八乖巧坐着，侧过头去盯着他看。

“看什么看，不认识了？小傻子”王皓轩拨弄着火堆里的木头，闻言转过头去，捏着一根草去逗他。

“看我男人啊，长得帅，还可爱，会疼人，此处，省略四个字。”宋继扬嘻嘻哈哈的用嘴唇叼着草头，小手还缩在袖子里，就去撩开他的头发。

“四个字？”王皓轩看着风缓缓的吹动着树叶，树叶的光影也在地上显现出参差的斑驳的图案，猜到了答案。

器大，活好。

“不能再喝了，好晕啊，他们好热情。”宋继扬拒绝了身边人递过来的果酒，看着王皓轩无奈笑笑，眸子里仿佛映着满天星光。

王皓轩心下一动，揽住谢他脖颈，不管不顾这是什么场合，总之没有人会多管闲事，带着些疯狂的意味吻了上去。

操，又开始了，喝了点酒又开始了。

“唔唔....有点困....”宋继扬紧挨着他回应着，眯着眼睛好像真的困得脑袋都要撑不住。

“回去？”猝不及防以一个极其别扭的姿势陷入他怀抱，王皓轩的手竟然又捏了他屁股，真的是，胆子越来越大。

“回去。”

静谧的夜，天穹像是蒙上了一层墨色的柔软，遮不住含蓄的月儿半弯，也遮不住满天的星河璀璨。

夜幕清澈，却是残月。

“怎么回事儿，宋老师，一回来，就清醒了？？”王皓轩的声音从身后响起，把宋继扬的帽子扣到他手上，掺着几分倦意的缱绻温柔。

“困就去睡，我哄你。乖。”悄悄靠近看准时机转身搂住身边人纤细的脖颈，强行将人往自己的怀里揽，氤氲鼻息打在人的发旋。

仅仅一个乖字就使他乱了阵脚，不发一语满脑子全是这“乖”字的尾音。

“我刚刚写了什么？”王皓轩手被人牵起，掌心被指甲刮过，他微微侧过头，轻声道。

“是喜欢？”宋继扬手指被手指扣起，感受着对方手心的温度。

“是...爱。”宋继扬将手伸出了睡袋，也主动朝他的方向挪了挪，她抱住绘里的颈脖，语气腼腆却坚定。

“古灵精怪，谁家的小朋友啊？”王皓轩在人看不见的角度藏匿狡黠笑意，顺着这个顽皮的小东西，安稳窝在他怀里均匀呼吸，开口温柔的声线蛊惑人心。

“嗯~”宋继扬顺着他的臂弯软着身子靠着他，身体是有点疲惫，幸好自己年轻气盛。

王皓轩知道他为什么这么疲惫，俩人脸以肉眼可见的速度染上一抹绯红，揪住人宽松的睡袍衣领往怀里一带重新补上那些距离，然后攀上人的颈部，闭着眼睛兀自向人唇攻去。

“轰隆隆”....这不春不夏竟然有雷声。

宋继扬害怕打雷，但是他并没有告诉过王皓轩。

“怎么了？”王皓轩心念一动，任由宋继扬的手指攀上指尖，摩挲着抵达手掌，指腹划过手心的触感让他猛的一缩。

“打雷了？害怕么？”他靠着宋继扬，没有采用双手捂耳朵的方式，而是靠着他右侧的肩头，用自己的耳朵帮他遮住，另一只手抚上耳朵

暖了他的耳朵，也自然暖了他的心。

“你这样箍着我，我，太紧了....”

“紧？扬扬，你说什么，什么紧？”

“不要说~”

“想要的话，告诉我啊。”

“今天白天...你白天欺负我，今晚不和你睡了。”急欲摆脱紧贴的身躯，翻个身面对着他，可那人纠缠过来的软唇毫无章法的热烈，宋继扬软趴趴像蜜一般软糯甜腻。

“可是你怕冷，男朋友就是用来给你暖身子的，对不对？宋继扬？”他步步紧逼，贴着他耳朵说着些情话。

宋继扬想要向他寻求温暖，想要感受到更多，想要感受到更多。他的手自然而然伸向后面，闹着玩儿一样扯着人的内裤往下拽。

“别闹，帮你暖耳朵呢。”王皓轩惊讶地看着宋继扬躲闪目光的害羞模样，也将手伸出了睡袋，贴近宋继扬的脸颊，暖着暖这就亲上了。

索性钻进去一手搂着一手就去扒拉人睡衣，宋继扬无处可躲，只好将小半张脸隐在枕头凹陷。

他借着手臂的力量，探着脑袋朝王皓轩那边快速凑了过去，唇碰上了唇，又迅速分开。只是一瞬间的触感，熟悉的湿润与柔软却像是某种催化剂一般让帐篷里的气氛发生了改变，两人的思绪像是借由刚刚的亲吻传递给了对方。

“你，你就是馋我身子.....”他开始在身子底下不老实，挣了一下，身上那人竟然要比想象中的有力得多。可是，温热呼吸一股脑都扑在颈弯，身后是他温暖身躯，臂弯处是他设下的桎梏。

王皓轩只怔了不到半秒，随即蓦然置下手拦着腰再次抱住了他，昵近额头抵着鼻尖，是快要亲上的更为糟糕的距离。

不知是谁的心跳似乎漏了一拍。

用了力气钳住他瘦削的肩，扣住锁在一起的双手，俯身寻觅他颈弯的气息，蜻蜓点水落下细碎的吻，随着他的呼吸起伏的肩胛像是振翅的蝴蝶，放开手，它就会飞走。

明明唇已经贴在了一起，宋继扬却像是想要感知到王皓轩的温度似的，缓慢又小心地向王皓轩那边再接近。再靠拢，连舌也互相探进了对方的口腔，正如睡袋已经无法阻碍她们将身体贴合在一起。

“我还要....”宋继扬迎合这个急切的吻，将自身津液也渡他嘴里，软绵的舌头和他相缠。王皓轩的舌尖故意顶在他上颚之处色情的滑动，仅仅凭借这一动作就能让宋继扬口中掀起一波波酥麻，嘴里舒服的哼出气音，颇为淫荡的感觉。

“还要什么？还要亲，还是，还要我...操练操练？”一字一句从齿缝中泄出。  
旖旎的暖色轻抚在宋继扬汗湿的胴体，激烈的情愫才得到一丝喘息。

“你......”宋继扬先说“你”，慌了慌，又说，“我......”乘胜追击两颗跳动的心脏隔着衣物贴在一起。

“怎么了？”王皓轩瞅准了在他鼻尖上啄了一下，宋继扬从他颈弯处抬起头看他，一口一口的嘬着，亲着亲着悄悄抬了头的那处隔着布料狠狠地顶了身下人一下。

“你别顶..别顶我...脱衣服...”

直到两个人气喘吁吁的，王皓轩才放过他那可怜的小嘴巴。兴许是想要占据主导地位，宋继扬还喘着粗气就钻到他怀里，翻身压着他一口咬住王皓轩的锁骨。顺着他的锁骨，星星点灯攻击王皓轩胸口一颗颗小巧的痣。

故意叼着男人敏感的乳头，用温热的小舌头包裹，又发出诱人的小声音，口中舌头随便拨弄着两点，吹着热气用小兽齿灵活的摩擦。一时间，王皓轩那经不起他挑逗的乳珠就变得更外坚硬。

“嗯？谁想脱光光？刚说不要和我睡？不和我睡，还想和谁睡？”王皓轩装糊涂，压着他狂耸，玩闹似的猛地顶一下，他低哼出声，身子被撞得一抖，浓重鼻音却被他自己摁在枕头凹陷里，瞧见他攥紧了拳头，侧脸棱角分明。

“扬扬...嘶...我天啊....”王皓轩想要直起身来把他压在下面，手放在他后背顺着蝴蝶骨的线条游走，摩挲那背部凉滑的肌肤，口出不断发出难忍的气声。

趁着宋继扬在作祟，他的指腹轻柔的顺着背脊来到腰窝处，中指和无名指并拢恶意的揉捏着，还没等宋继扬伸手阻止，手就滑向了屁股，一连串的挑拨让宋继扬不断颤抖着，加快了口中舔弄的频率。他故意狠狠的咬了他肩头，咬出了痕迹。伸手下去握住王皓轩早就立起来的性器，准备从这个薄弱点下手，手指学着平日里王皓轩玩弄他的手法，夹着根部往前走，轻轻捏着两个囊袋，一左一右的摩擦，并且加快了速度。

“扬扬....老实点儿，乖。”宋继扬眼睁睁看着那东西在自己手中把玩到完全勃起，双手按着他的胸，跪趴在他身上，一寸寸向下滑动，钻到了睡袋的更深处，嘻嘻嘻了一声后用嘴巴包裹住了那头，像小兔子品鉴萝卜一样伸出猩红的小舌尖，顺着光滑圆润的头摩擦

故意发出些声响，一进一出的舔弄，津液顺着他的嘴巴流了出来....王皓轩骂着我操，用手控制不住的将手指插进他的头发里往下压。口水马上顺着性器上的青筋往下滑落，整个柱身连带着宋继扬的嘴巴一片泥泞。宋继扬那张嘴真的练就了一口功夫，看着很小巧的嘴巴，张开就把整个粗长的性器直直吞了进去，脸整个埋在王皓轩的大腿间，屁股夹着腿开始扭起来，整个人一副贪婪放浪姿态。

“这次不许吃了，听见没？”王皓轩舒服的喘了出声，那被温热口腔包裹的感觉过于舒服，睡袋被宋继扬的屁股顶起了一个好看的弧度。王皓轩被他花样的舌头给弄的大脑放飞，宋继扬加快了吞咽的速度，顺着王皓轩腰胯部顶起的力度不断开合嘴巴，用舌头死死压住龟头，渴望的意识越来越强烈

“唔.....”他大口大口的吞咽，模仿性器抽插一样，让王皓轩的性器在他的嘴里进进出出带来一阵酥麻，他感觉一次比一次强烈，呼吸愈发急促，他想要王皓轩在他的伺候下，在他的口腔中，彻彻底底释放出来。

终于射出了一股股白浊，宋继扬一直趴在睡袋里，小脸因为兴奋和缺少空气憋的通红。

有人说，男生就像洋葱，因为你想探知，于是就剥，边剥边哭。

“这么急躁的吃，小嘴儿我瞧瞧，累不累啊？下面湿了么？”王皓轩看着他贴合着自己性器不停扭着，摸着那白屁股红了、热了，从下往上放荡地翘起，手前后稍探一探门，就能顺滑地进去。

“才没有，我才没有湿。”宋继扬迷醉地眯起眼睛，两腿不知道什么时候无耻地岔开了，开始剧烈地收缩臀部，王皓轩只觉得手指被牢牢吸住，绞着劲儿地往里吞噬。

“你把我弄湿....好不好？把我弄湿~”

绕是再清冷寡欲的人也不免在心间偷偷燃起小火苗，鼻息加重舌尖钻了空子溜进去，宋继扬顺从地接纳他，双腿大张撑在人胯骨。

“怎么办啊，我也不会，扬扬告诉我，怎么才能弄的湿湿的。”王皓轩手臂毫不留情的箍紧了他的腰，瞬间宋继扬被他拉到半空，双腿被大大的分开紧贴王皓轩的性器急切的摩擦。后面那地方被王皓轩用手指扣着，几乎咬死了手指一样，以最羞耻的方法吞噬着手指。

“说好不要手指....我要这里。”宋继扬幽幽怨怨的，下身跟他紧紧贴，不像样地瘫软了，斜飞着嫣红的眼角，胡乱拉扯他的手臂出来，伸手去摸那滚烫的前面。

带着娇喘的求饶，让他赶紧进去、让他快点儿开始，头上急的出了很多汗，两腿夹着王皓轩在抖也没在抖似的。

“什么动静？怎么了？”隔壁的帐篷里，一个大妈警觉的拉开帐篷，那兹拉的声音，让宋继扬猛的一抖，小手抓着他的胳膊，喘息声被压抑的断断续续。王皓轩贴着他额头，起身与他拥吻。

“嘘。”手上还在扩张着，就将他的嘴巴含进嘴里，示意他先别发出动静来。

“门，没拉拉链...皓轩，声音太大了~”他后面开始软糯的张开了，腿颤动着打开一个比之前更大的幅度，直到王皓轩手抽出来，湿湿滑滑的，宋继扬下意识去捉，抖着身子趴他胸上。

他神色慌张又带点无辜，眨了下眼，就变成了渴望的眼神。

“不关，我轻轻的，嗯？关上，星星和月亮怎么能看到你这个骚浪的样子呢？”王皓轩调整了一个位置，把自己蓬勃的性器抵住穴口，扳着的屁股，提起胯就狠撞进去。

“啊...”宋继扬的穴口感受到熟悉的滚烫和坚硬，淫荡的穴口早就准备好被插，一直吸着那大肉棒进去填满它。

“你动动，你...怎么不动啊，我好累啊。”宋继扬知道自己此刻多放荡，仿佛被强硬地揉开了似的，说不出的舒服受用，而穴里有那么一处泛着空虚，渴求着什么去大力抚慰。

“下面这张小嘴，挺会吃啊，扬扬。”王皓轩野兽般呼呼低喘，说着无耻谰言。

一脸难耐的欲求不满……王皓轩心知是时候了，便往外抽出肉根。在酒意与淫意的干扰下，宋继扬迷迷糊糊地便喊了声：

“不要....别出去。”穴肉也跟着用力绞紧，柔柔媚媚地挽留。

“不准出去~”男人被猝不及防地一咬，几乎控制不住刻意伪装的声音，忙低喘一声，而后惩罚性地咬上他鼻头，“扬扬，你个小妖精....”

“我，不想，他们听到你这么骚的叫床，只能我听到，明白吗？”旋即抱住他肩头，胯部往前压，挤开身下人的长腿，将孽根抽出又徐徐顶进，磨磨蹭蹭地进，又停下来不动。

“可是我，我受不了了...好深，你动一下啊。”他闭着眼呻吟出声，手捏着自己乳头，开始用力上下起伏，只能竭力咬紧牙，却又被身后人慢慢顶到最深没，停下，弄得频频急喘。

宋继扬难以置信地疯狂摇晃脑袋，敏感的乳珠也正被男人有一下没一下地狎弄舔咬着，像是品尝着甘美的软糖。胸前的酥麻感让他禁不住蜷起了脚趾，湿淋淋的身子无力躲避着，腰背弓出一道柔美的弧线。

细嫩的小屁股也急切地挣动起来，那温暖的甬道跟着一阵剧烈收缩，倒是惹出了王皓轩一声低吼。

“啧啧.....紧死了，跟第一次一样。”他都快要被这小妖精给夹射了。

“你，你顶顶那个点....啊啊。”他用尽浑身解数去勾引王皓轩有所动作，只能换来里面的东西越来越大，却依旧不动，慢慢研磨着。

“你操那儿...好不好嘛，皓轩~”恨不得高喊出声的淫言浪语在脑内盘旋不息。

发热烫的肉棒泡在湿漉漉的软穴中，舒畅无比，王皓轩大掌抓住少年的腰身，将人略微扯了回来，而后俯下身与他咬耳朵：

“浪。”

“还骚。”

“好操。”

宋继扬反射性将脑袋别开，闪躲着他碰触，他也不恼，捏着他雪白的臀肉便驰骋起来，一气狂插猛干数十下。

“啊啊、啊，我浪一点，你喜欢吗？”宋继扬的后穴被一点点撑大，那东西混合着液体抽插猛干，每次进入都让宋继扬觉得自己的腹部被撑大一块，抽出来时，又小下去，他无所顾忌的放浪喊出声。

“被操死了，皓轩....嗯嗯。”眼泪狂涌，嘴里嚷着，将双臂抬起，向后缠上男人颈项，一双修长白腿大大架开，胯间的孽根随着插干的动作上下剧烈甩动着。

“舒服，啊，好深。”

喜不喜欢一个人，就看他能不能给你几次高潮。荷尔蒙最诚实，潜意识无法克制。

王皓轩俯首吻他颈侧，将那薄薄的皮肤咬起、吸吮。平日里只要他凑近耳边说话他都反应极大，更别提如这般肆意触碰。

他敏感地缩着脖子惊叫一声，旋即下边儿就遭了一记猛捣，爽得抑制不住情绪，眼泪稀里哗啦地流出。

看着他总算被自己剥开，哭出了泪，王皓轩还是加大了抽插的力度，一次次冲击那难受了一整天，怎么也欲求不满的小口。

“射里面，爽...”那眼神有如实质般地拢住浑身上下情欲未退的年轻身体，充满张力和诱惑的、自己深深爱着的那个人的身体，像是最动听的情话。

声音低低的。

“爽，就....就是太多了。”

“啊！哥....呜....”宋继扬坐在他身上摇摇晃晃，眼看着就要倒下。那根东西依旧紧紧抵着最敏感的一点冲撞，两个囊袋猛烈拍击着两腿间，任由王皓轩再一次将液体全部射进去。

“啪嗒——”是谁投了一颗小石子。小虫低吟，蟋蟀鸣叫，动听鼾声，还有两个人高高低低的喘息。

他浑身颤栗不已，尖叫着泄了身子，脑内一片空白。

4.要把温柔和可爱藏起来留给值得的人

有人说夜里在帐篷里做爱才有灵魂，一开始宋继扬也不信，可是当他处于当事人的位置时，就不得不相信这一切。那一夜，他也看到很多流星，像火一样俯冲下来，虽然被撞的啊啊乱叫，根本来不及拍摄，但却深深的印刻在他的心里。

次日，帐篷里暖烘烘，帐篷外金灿灿的，王皓轩睁开眼睛，入眼第一缕晨曦打在脸上，被子上全是阳光的气味。

“想抱抱你，闻闻你身上的味道，把脸揉一揉，然后乖乖睡觉。”王皓轩他还不自知，眼中蓄积的温情，足以使冰川消融，万物复苏。

一偏头，宋继扬枕在自己臂弯，发丝细痒，还在睡着。像是小时候咬到第一口焦糖布丁，像是登上阿拉斯加升起火堆后抚摸雪橇犬脊背的熨帖余暇，一股暖流流窜心间。

沐浴在明媚晨曦的小珍珠，周边隔着空出现淡粉色，那羽睫轻颤，撒下小片浅浅阴影，王皓轩蜷起手指轻轻拨弄了一下那像小刷子一样可爱的睫毛。

“我的小恶魔。”


End file.
